Bernard Lowe/Season 2
"Journey Into Night" Either Bernard or Arnold Weber interviews a fully clothed Dolores in a Remote Diagnostic Facility. Bernard flashes back to the events of the hours leading up to Westworld's takeover, including him confronting Ford and seeing Dolores shoot Ford at the Gala. After several more images of events in the future, Bernard questions if he is living in the present. Two weeks after the takeover, Bernard wakes up on a beach at the edge of the park. He finds himself confronted by several soldiers led by Maling, but Ashley Stubbs quickly intervenes and helps him up. He is then taken to a beach where some Delos soldiers are setting up camp. Bernard notices a group of hosts, including Rebus, who are being shot in the head one at a time by a couple of the soldiers. He then meets by Karl Strand, who introduces himself to a puzzled Bernard as the Head of Security at Delos. Bernard protests the killing of the hosts, insisting some of them are not hostile, but Strand ignores his protests and alludes to him as Head of Behavior being responsible for the disaster, despite Stubbs's objections. The group comes upon some Ghost Nation hosts that have been killed. Inspecting the memories of one, which reveals Dolores as his killer. As the group speculate that the hosts are now able to alter their personalities, Bernard's hand begins to shake as he recalls the gala. Two weeks earlier Bernard and some party guests, including Charlotte Hale, survive the evening massacre at the start of the host uprising by temporarily hiding in a nearby barn. After making sure there is no danger nearby they decide to try and make their way to the nearest service access point — a refurbishment outpost — which is a couple of miles away. However, a non-rebelling stable boy host enters the barn and the humans panic and kill him despite Bernard's protests: while trying to stop them he injures his head and discovers his host body is leaking core processing fluid from his ear. On the way to the access point they spot a Delos service vehicle and some technicians who appear to be trying to refuel the vehicle. As they all run towards the vehicle, Bernard senses that something is not right and pulls Charlotte aside. Sure enough, the technicians are revealed to be long dead and the rest of the guests are ambushed by Angela and several of Wyatt's followers. Charlotte leads Bernard to a closer safe location, a secret bunker he was unaware of. Entering the bunker Bernard has to touch a door handle to give a DNA signature, and to his surprise it seems to work. Bernard watches a Drone Host collecting guests' DNA from hosts and expresses shock that Delos was stealing guests' data. As it turns out, the data they collected is needed for a rescue, as Delos refuses to help until they receive it. Charlotte informs Bernard that they need to locate Peter Abernathy so that Delos will send the extraction team and put an end to the slaughter. After considering this Bernard quickly suggests they use the host mesh network to locate Abernathy. While preparing this he discovers the leaking core processor fluid has reached a critical point and that he will die within the hour if he is not maintenanced. He locates a syringe and draws out core fluid from the host on the repair table and injects it into himself. This appears to stabilize him and forestalls the pending critical failure just as the location query returns a location fix for Abernathy. Two weeks later Bernard travels with the Delos security team as they search the location of the massacre, and find the dead, and now two-week old, bodies of the board and other gala attendees who are beginning to decompose, including that of Robert Ford. Moving out further into the park they discover that hosts are crossing over park boundaries into new areas - they find a dead Bengal Tiger from Park 6. They investigate satellite data of a gathering of hundreds of hosts which seems to be almost all the hosts, only to find their bodies floating in a new large lagoon formed from the ocean flooding an area of the park. Seeing Teddy Flood among the dead hosts, Bernard appears shaken as Karl Strand approaches him and asks if he can remember anything. After a pause Bernard quietly replies that he killed all of them. "Virtù e Fortuna" Bernard and the security team enter Westworld's Mesa Hub through one of the train tunnels, where they meet up with Charlotte Hale. She expresses surprise at Bernard's survival and asks him if he had any luck finding Peter Abernathy, causing Bernard to have a flashback. Charlotte and Bernard find Abernathy among a group of host and human hostages taken by Rebus and some of his friends to be delivered to the Confederados. They incapacitate Rebus and reprogram him to become the fastest most virtuous gun in the west, and he promptly kills his companions and frees the hostages. Peter Abernathy however refuses to go with Bernard and Charlotte, and attracts some of the Confederados, who also capture Bernard while Charlotte escapes. They take him to Fort Forlorn Hope, where Dolores recognizes him and orders him locked up. Dolores later confronts Bernard and alludes to his status as Arnold's copy, before demanding that he fix her father. Learning of Dolores's plan to dominate the world, Bernard insists that this world is a mere speck on a much larger world. Dolores retorts that unlike her, Arnold has not actually seen the real world. Bernard hard-wires into Abernathy and discovers his current personality is a flimsily put-together program hiding a massive file with a complex encryption key. He warns Dolores that the humans will want whatever Abernathy's brain is hiding. While the fight goes on outside, Bernard finally manages to decrypt the files in Abernathy's head, finding an interlocking notched-triangle symbol which minimizes before revealing what is inside, which Bernard watches with shock. A Delos security team of two sneaks into the fort, forcing Bernard to disconnect from Peter Abernathy and watch as they steal the host, his own hand now shaking uncontrollably. He leaves the room only to encounter Clementime, who knocks him out and drags him away. "The Riddle of the Sphinx" Clementime brings Bernard to a cave in Sector 22, providing him with a gun before leaving. Bernard enters the cave to find a chained Elsie Hughes, who is not pleased to see him after he knocked her out and left her there with protein bars and a bucket weeks before. Bernard frees her and tries to remove her shackles but she steals his gun and threatens him. As he tries to explain he was controlled by Ford he begins to malfunction, and begs a stunned Elsie to help him. She reluctantly complies and puts him safe mode. Bernard wakes up with his hands tied together, Elsie having changed his pain response. She notes that he will need more cortical processing fluid and leaves him to be picked up by Delos security. Bernard chases after her and reveals that Delos will not help them and convinces her to ally with him. Suddenly having a memory of himself entering the cave, he finds a hidden doorway leading into a secret room. Entering the room, they find the dead bodies of several technicians and drone hosts, one of which is still walking around and a terrified Elsie kills. Trying to understand what they have found, Elsie finds a touchscreen written in a programming language that Bernard recognizes as that he saw in Peter Abernathy's head. He then starts to malfunction again, forcing Elsie to help him. After refilling his brain with cortical fluid, Bernard keeps having memories of him in the lab and once again questions if this is now. Elsie discovers that due to damage to his brain (from when Ford ordered him to shoot himself in the head) Bernard's memories do not appear to be linear, and that he is experiencing them completely out of order. They then notice a nearby door. Bernard begs Elsie not to open it, but then realizes he is witnessing a past event and questions what he and Elsie found before once again recalling his previous visit to the lab. Eventually they enter the room to find the ruined remains of an apartment, where a belligerent host has mutilated himself and killed a technician. Bernard manages to subdue and knock out the host, whom Elsie incinerates. Leaving the room in shock, Bernard realizes the man was a host-version of the long-dead James Delos, complete with his memories, and that the file Delos wants smuggled out of the park is their founder's mind. He and Elsie make plans to head to the Hub to call for help, but Elsie demands that he tell her no lies from then on. Bernard promises, but then realizes that he was the one who destroyed the lab and ordered the drone hosts to kill the technicians before curb-stomping one's head. He refrains from telling Elsie this. Category:Tabview Character Plot